thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lucio/@comment-44893368-20200119210313/@comment-44893368-20200128034900
@Anika-pigeon Okay so this came out way too long but I had to use all the evidence I could XD I have to respectfully disagree. Just because MC is using the fool's body doesn't mean that Lucio's patron can't be the fool. MC IS the fool arcana, not the fool's corresponding human. When we speak to the fool card in one of the routes we hear our own voice speaking back to us. The fool's body was going to be given to Lucio because that's his patron. When it went to us we became the fool. Throughout the routes people say we look and act differently. Lucio WANTS to be the devil, but that's a whole nother ballpark. Any character can become the devil, as shown in Nadia's reversed. Plus, the devil is constantly comparing us to Lucio. Because both MC and Lucio are 'fools'. He's just the reversed fool, while we're the upright. This is heavily implied by the devs because at the table in Asra's route, it says the reversed properties of the card, which perfectly matches Lucio(recklessness etc), and then directly afterward, Asra scorns Lucio, saying something along the lines of "It's just like Lucio to jump ahead, consequences be damned." This is driving a direct parallel between them. It wouldn't make sense for Lucio to be sitting at The Fool's seat during the masquerade if he wasn't meant to represent the fool, otherwise the ritual wouldn't work. Why would the fool's body even be going to lucio? Why would you get a body from an arcana that isn't your own? When Lucio is dead and we take his seat, the devil says "One fool is as good as another." We are replacing Lucio at the fool's seat, because why would you need the arcana's corresponding human when you have the arcana themselves sitting there? Either would complete the ritual. Here's the most undeniable evidence: Sure, his sclera are red, which tricks the reader into believing his corresponding arcana is the devil, but you got to look at the pupils. The pupils of a character match their patron arcana(at least for the LIs). And what are his pupils? White. We don't know the fool's eye color, but looking at the fool's familiar, or Scout, we see that Scout's pupils are white. Which would imply that the fool's pupils (were) white. Looking up the fool tarot, the fool is accompanied by a white dog. (Which is Scout). But guess what? Who are Lucio's familiars? That's right. Mercedes and Melchior, two white dogs. In his bio, his favorite flower is listed as a white rose. In the fool tarot card, the fool is holding a white rose. In his favorite portrait, he is on a cliff's edge with mountains in the background. This is the EXACT background of the standard fool card. The devs also created the characters to match their arcana, ofc, and the fool is blonde, just like lucio. All these little details just compound together to show the fact that Lucio is the fool. Finally, in the tale of Lucio's backstory, I forgot who but I think the wyrm calls Lucio a fool, and Lucio states "I've been called that once or twice." In his route and the others we are also constantly being compared to Lucio depending on how "foolish" our choices are. Also pretty much all the problems Lucio faces were caused by him being foolish/reckless/straight up dumb. The devil is well, a manipulative schemer, so you would expect his corresponding human to be more...cunning. It just doesn't make sense.